1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to discharge lamps, and more specifically to inductively coupled electrodeless lamps. The invention also relates to novel lamp configurations, coupling circuits, bulbs, heat dissipating lamp head assemblies, RF sources (oscillators), directional couplers, aperture structures, starting aids, and excitation coils for inductively coupled electrodeless lamps. The present invention also relates to an improved electrodeless aperture lamp, and to methods of making and using an electrodeless aperture lamp. The invention also relates generally to a novel high power, high frequency solid state oscillator. The invention further relates to a novel control circuit and method for operating an electrodeless lamp.
2. Related Art
In general, the present invention relates to the types of lamps disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,404,076 and 5,903,091, each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Electrodeless lamps are known in the art. Such lamps may be characterized according to the type of discharge they produce. Electrodeless discharges may be classified as either E discharges, microwave discharges, travelling wave discharges, or H discharges. The invention relates to those discharges preponderantly characterized as H discharges.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional electrodeless lamp which produces an E discharge. A power source 1 provides power to a capacitor 2. A gas-filled vessel 3 is placed between the plates of the capacitor 2. E discharges in electrodeless lamps are similar to arc discharges in an electroded lamp, except that current is usually much less in an E discharge. Once breakdown of the gas to its ionized or plasma state is achieved, current flows through the capacitance of the vessels walls between the plates of the capacitor 2, thereby producing a discharge current in the plasma.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a conventional electrodeless lamp which produces a microwave discharge. A microwave power source 11 provides microwave energy which is directed by a waveguide 12 to a microwave cavity 14 which houses a gas-filled bulb 13. The microwave energy excites the fill in the bulb 13 and produces a plasma discharge. In a microwave discharge, the wavelength of the electromagnetic field is comparable to the dimensions of the exciting structure, and the discharge is excited by both E and H components of the field.
FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram of a conventional electrodeless lamp which produces a travelling wave discharge. A power source 21 provides power to a launcher 22. A gas-filled vessel 23 is disposed in the launcher 22. The gap between the electrodes of the launcher 22 provides an E field which launches a surface wave discharge. The plasma in the vessel 23 is the structure along which the wave is then propagated.
FIG. 4 is a schematic diagram of a conventional electrodeless lamp which produces an H discharge. Electrodeless lamps which produce an H discharge are also referred to as inductively coupled lamps. Inductively coupled lamps were first described more than 100 years ago. Experiments by J. J. Thomson are described in the article "On the discharge of Electricity through Exhausted Tubes without Electrodes," printed in the London, Edinburgh, and Dublin Philosophical Magazine and Journal of Science, Fifth Series, Vol. 32, No.197, October 1891. More recently, D. O. Wharmby, PhD surveyed the state of the electrodeless lamp art in the article entitled "Electrodeless lamps for lighting: a review," IEEE PROCEEDINGS-A, Vol. 140, No. 6, November 1993, pages 465 to 473.
Certain aspects of the operation of inductively coupled lamps are well understood and have been characterized analytically, for example, in articles by R. B. Piejack, V. A. Godyak and B. M. Alexandrovich entitled "A simple analysis of an inductive RF discharge," Plasma Sources Sci. Technol. 1,1992, pages 179-186, and "Electrical and Light Characteristics of RF-Inductive Fluorescent Lamps," Journal of the Illuminating Engineering Society, Winter 1994, pages 40-44.
Inductively coupled lamps having various bulb and coil configurations are described in U.S. Pat. No. 843,534, entitled "Method of Producing Electric Light." More recently, inductively coupled lamps having novel excitation coils are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,812,702, 4,894,591, and 5,039,903 (hereinafter, "the '903 patent").
As shown in FIG. 4, one example for a conventional inductively coupled lamp includes a low frequency power source 31 providing power to a coil 32 which is wound around a gas-filled vessel 33. The alternating current around the coil 32 causes a changing magnetic field, which induces an electric field which drives a current in the plasma. In effect, the plasma can be analyzed as a single turn secondary to the coil 32. See Piejack et al., referenced above. An H discharge is characterized by a closed electrical field, which in many examples forms a visible donut-shaped plasma discharge.
Other geometries have been disclosed for inductively coupled lamps. For example, FIG. 1 of the Wharmby article set forth examples (a)-(e), including a high inductance coil wound on a ferrite toroid, internal (or optionally external) to the bulb. See Wharmby at p. 471.
As used herein, "low frequency" with respect to an inductively coupled lamp is defined as a frequency less than or equal to about 100 MHz. For example, a typical operating frequency for conventional inductively coupled lamps is 13.56 MHz. For example, the '903 patent discusses an operating frequency range of 1 to 30 MHz, with an exemplary operating frequency being 13.56 MHz. Most, if not all, of the developments relating to known inductively coupled lamps provide lamps operating at low frequency (i.e. less than or equal to about 100 MHz).
Referring again to FIG. 4, during the starting operation of an inductively coupled lamp, an E field ionizes the fill in the gas-filled vessel 33 and the discharge is initially characteristic of an E discharge. Once breakdown occurs, however, an abrupt and visible transition to the H discharge occurs. During operation of an inductively coupled lamp, both E and H discharge components are present, but the applied H discharge component provides greater (usually much greater) power to the plasma than the applied E discharge component.
As used herein, "high frequency" with respect to an electrodeless lamp is defined as a frequency substantially greater than about 100 MHz. The prior art describes electrodeless lamps operating at high frequency, including lamps exhibiting coil structures. However, none of the "high frequency" electrodeless lamps in the prior art are, in fact, inductively coupled lamps.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,387 describes a "termination fixture" electrodeless lamp which includes a helical coil around the bulb. The "termination fixture" lamp is described as operating the range from 100 MHz to 300 GHz, and preferably at 915 MHz. As noted by Wharmby, "termination fixture" lamps have a size-wavelength relationship such that they produce a microwave discharge, not an inductively coupled discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,492 (hereinafter "the '492 patent") describes a microwave plasma production apparatus which includes a helical coil component. The apparatus is described as operating at 1 GHz or higher, and preferably at 2.45 GHz. As disclosed, however, the coil need not be terminated and a large diameter, multi-turn coil is preferred to produce a large diameter plasma. In such a configuration, the dimension of the exciting structure is comparable to the wavelength of the microwave frequency power and the discharge appears to be a travelling wave discharge, a microwave discharge, or some combination thereof. In any event, the resulting structure apparently does not operate by inductive coupling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,277 describes an electrodeless lamp which includes helical couplers. The lamp is described as operating in the range of 10 MHz to 300 GHz, with a preferred operating frequency of 915 MHz. The helical couplers transfer energy through an evanescent wave which produces an arc discharge in the lamp. The arc discharge is described as very straight and narrow, comparable to an incandescent filament. Hence, this lamp apparently does not operate by inductive coupling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,157 describes an electrodeless lamp which includes a helical coil extending along a discharge tube. The operating range for the lamp is described as 1 MHz to 1 GHz. The discharge produced by the lamp is a travelling wave discharge. The effect of the helical coil is discussed as enhancing the light output and providing some RF screening.
Japanese publication No. 8-148127 describes a microwave discharge light source device which includes a resonator inside the microwave cavity which has the shape of a cylindrical ring with a gap. The resonator is described as a starting aid and microwave field concentrator.
A number of parameters characterize highly useful sources of light. These include spectrum, efficiency, brightness, economy, durability (working life), and others. For example, a highly efficient, low wattage light source with a long working life, particularly a light source with high brightness, represents a highly desirable combination of operating features. Electrodeless lamps have the potential to provide a much longer working life than electroded lamps. However, low wattage electrodeless lamps have found only limited commercial applications.